WAKTU SEMPURNA
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Kib, yuk ke Masjid," ajak Naruto. "Ah ... loe duluan saja deh, gue ntar aja, belum siap nih," balas Kiba. "Kenapa?" "Ya, gue belum siap aja. Gue masih nunggu hidayah." "Jadi baik itu gak harus nunggu waktu sempurna. Kita kan nggak tahu batas usia kita sampai mana," kata Naruto memberi nasehat. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


Waktu Sempurna

Summary : "Kib, yuk ke Masjid," ajak Naruto. "Ah ... loe duluan saja deh, gue ntar aja, belum siap nih," balas Kiba. "Kenapa?" "Ya, gue belum siap aja. Gue masih nunggu hidayah." "Jadi baik itu gak harus nunggu waktu sempurna. Kita kan nggak tahu batas usia kita sampai mana," kata Naruto memberi nasehat. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan little Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Pair : NaruKiba just friend

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Siang hari, adzan sudah berkumandang. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya memelototi laporan para anak buahnya, mencari-cari kesalahan mereka, meski hanya satu kata. Ia dengan gesit menyimpan berkas yang sudah ia baca dan ia koreksi ke dalam filenya. Setelah itu, menshut down komputernya.

"Kib, yuk ke Masjid," ajak Naruto sambil bersiap-siap mengambil sarung dan sajadahnya yang wangi karena sudah disemprot minyak wangi made in Jepang.

"Ah ... loe duluan saja deh, gue ntar aja, belum siap nih," balas si Kiba masih asyik bermain-main dengan laptopnya. Bukannya sedang ngerjain laporan klub apalagi tugas guru, melainan sedang main games yang lagi _in_ saat ini.

"Loe nunggu apa, Kib? Ntar nggak dapat shaf depan lho,"

"Bodo amat. Ambil aja! Gue nggak nafsu." Jawab Kiba acuh.

"Ish," desis Naruto sebal. Meski demikian, ia tidak meninggalkan sohibnya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Kiba mematikan laptopnya dan ikut dengannya sholat Jum'at di masjid. "Ayo cepetan! Bentar lagi iqomat." Tak lama kemudian, muadzin mengumandangkan iqomat. "Tuh sudah iqomat. Yuk buruan!"

"Elo aja pergi sendiri. Gue off dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, gue belum siap aja. Gue masih nunggu hidayah."

"Jadi baik itu gak harus nunggu waktu sempurna. Kita kan nggak tahu batas usia kita sampai mana," kata Naruto memberi nasehat.

"Udahlah. Kita kan masih muda, masih banyak waktu. Santai saja keles!"

"Terserah loe deh."

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit. Ia diseruduk truk sampah saat ia mengendarai motornya dalam keadaan mabuk. Nyawanya kritis dan nyaris tidak tertolong lagi. Kiba akhirnya berhasil siuman, tapi ia kini bukan lagi Kiba yang dulu. Tangannya putus sebelah. Itu adalah tangan yang sering ia gunakan untuk asyik main game, daripada sholat Jum'at. Sedangkan kedua kakinya lumpuh. Seumur hidupnya, Kiba harus berada di atas kursi roda.

Kiba menangis meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Ia didera rasa putus asa dan terus-menerus menyalahkan Tuhan.

"Kiba, jangan hanya menyalahkan Tuhan!" cela Naruto. "Semua yang menimpamu, itu adalah hasil jerih payahmu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" raung Kiba marah.

"Kau lupa kenapa kecelakaan itu terjadi? Kau teller berat. Sopir truk itu sudah berusaha menghindarimu, tapi kau yang dalam pengaruh alcohol justru menantang mautmu. Kau melepas stang motor dan membiarkan motormu menubruk truk itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kau bahkan pindah jalur. Jadi, siapa yang lebih pantas disalahkan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba memalingkan muka. Ia akui Naruto benar, tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit. Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ia cacat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan masa depannya nanti? Derai air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Tapi kenapa Ia tidak mencabut nyawaku saja saat itu? Kenapa Ia membiarkanku hidup dalam kecacatan ini,"

"Itu artinya Tuhan sayang padamu. Ia memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri agar saat kembali nanti kau jadi umatnya yang terbaik. Tak semua orang mendapat kesempatan itu. Harusnya kau bersyukur bukannya mengeluh, apalagi putus asa,"

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Kau itu utuh, sempurna. Jadi kau bisa bicara segampang itu!" Semburnya.

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Naruto balik. "Aku ini tuli dan pincang sejak lahir. Aku bisa mendengar karena dibantu alat pendengaran. Dan, aku bisa berjalan seperti orang normal, karena aku memakai kaki palsu,"

"N-Naruto!" Suara Kiba bergetar. Ia tak menyangka yang selama ini terlihat sempurna, ternyata tidak sempurna seperti kelihatannya. Ia bisa melihat ada alat kecil yang dipasang di telinga Naruto yang tertutupi dengan baik oleh helaian rambutnya yang panjang.

"Kau tak tahu kan? Wajar saja." Kata Naruto masih bisa tersenyum. "Sejak kecil, aku jadi bahan ejekan teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka kerap membullyku hingga aku nekat mau bunuh diri. Setelah itu, ayahku memutuskan pindah ke kota Konoha untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Ayahku mengajari dan melatihku sendiri hingga aku terlihat seperti orang normal lainnya. Aku dipacu untuk mengatasi kelemahan-kelamahanku sendiri. Dan, inilah aku yang sekarang," beber Naruto.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sangat sakit dan juga berat. Tapi, hasilnya setimpal dengan perjuangannya. Persis seperti kata pepatah, hasil tidak pernah mengkhianati proses. Karena itu, jangan putus asa dan berjuanglah. Jika bukan untuk orang lain ya untuk dirimu sendiri," pungkas Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka, karena jam besuk sudah berakhir dan Naruto harus kembali ke rumah.

Kiba tersenyum. Ini senyum pertamanya setelah kecelakaan itu. Hatinya lebih lega. Mendung di matanya kini hilang digantikan oleh cahaya harapan. Naruto benar. Ia masih hidup, dan selama ia masih hidup, apapun kesalahannya masih bisa diperbaiki. Pintu itu baru tertutup setelah ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Kiba menatap sinar rembulan yang menerobos memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela. Hari itu, ia bertekad untuk berjuang, sama seperti Naruto berjuang.

…..***….

Kenapa kita selalu menunggu waktu yang sempurna untuk baik? Padahal waktu hanyalah hitungan yang tak ada ujungnya.

Di dunia, kita hidup tak kurang dari dua jam saja. Singkat tau! Tapi kenapa manusia masih sombong dengan mengandalkan waktu untuk menjadi baik?

Di surat Al Hajj : 47 satu hari itu sama dengan seribu tahun loh.

24 jam ~ 1000 tahun

12 jam ~ 500 tahun

6 jam ~ 250 tahun

3 jam ~ 125 tahun

1,5 jam ~ 62,2 tahun.

Nah kita hidup di dunia itu rata-rata cuma 1,5 jam saja. Karena Rosulullah pernah bersabda bahwa usia dari umatnya itu antara 60-70 dan jarang yang lewat dari itu.

Ingat kita itu sejatinya cuma hidup di dunia dalam hitungan jam saja, jadi wajar bila hidup di dunia itu sementara. ^_^ So, apa masih nunggu waktu untuk jadi baik? Jadi baik itu pilihan, Bro, bukan kepastian.

Ingat, yang baik saja belum tentu masuk Surga, apalagi yang gak baik. ^_^

Dan cerita ini pun Ai akhiri dengan kata

 **THE END**


End file.
